The present invention relates to a socket for a printed board into which the end of a printed board is inserted and having a row of connection points that are directly in contact with contact points formed on the end of the printed board.
In recent years, along with the need for high density packaging, various sockets for low insertion force type printed boards (direct-type connector) have been developed. This type of connector has a spring contact inside a housing made of resin, and one part of this spring contact is exposed from a groove shaped insertion hole formed in the housing. Thereby, a row of contact points is formed in this insertion opening.
These contact points project into the insertion opening from a pair of opposing walls that surround the insertion opening, and at the same time, the printed board inserted into the insertion opening is disposed so as to be inclined towards one of the opposing walls. That is, the contact point row positioned on the surface of one of the opposing walls projects from the opposing wall towards the interior of the insertion opening, and the contact point row positioned on the surface of the other opposing wall projects from the opposing wall adjacent to the end of the opening of the insertion opening.
In addition, from this housing, at the side of both ends in the lengthwise direction of the insertion opening, a pair of latch arms projects along the direction of the opening of the insertion opening. These latch arms are made of elastically deformable resin or metal at the outside (the side of mutual separation), and on the distal ends, engagement parts projecting towards the inside are provided facing each other.
When mounting the printed board, the distal end of the printed board is inserted into the insertion opening, and the inclining printed board is rotated until it becomes parallel to the latch arm. Thereby, the distal end of the printed board contacts the spring contact, the printed board is urged in the opposite direction of its rotation direction. At the same time, the contact points formed on the distal end of the printed board securely connect with the contact point row formed on the spring contact.
In addition, accompanying the rotating of the printed board, the latch arm elastically deformed towards the outside so that the printed board passes over the engagement part. When the latch arm has passed over the engagement part, it is restored to its original position, and as a result, the movement in the direction opposite to the direction of rotation of the printed board is prevented. The printed board is supported parallel to the latch arm by resisting the urging force of the spring contact, and in this state, is supported by the housing. When the mounted printed board is removed, the engagement between the printed board and the engagement unit is released when the latch arm is elastically deformed towards the outside, and the printed board is restored to its insertion position.
However, among sockets having a latch arm made of resin, the latch arm suffers easily from embrittlement due to the elastic deformation during mounting and release of the printed board, and thus there is a problem of low durability. In contrast, those having latch arms made of metal sometimes damage the printed board due to contact with the latch arm. In addition, because the metallic latch arm must be securely attached to the resin housing, there is the problem that the attachment of the housing and the latch arm requires labor and time.
In consideration of the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a socket for a printed board that has superior durability, does not damage the printed board due to contact therewith, and in addition, does not require labor and time for assembly.
The socket for a printed board of the present invention provides a housing having a groove-shaped insertion opening for a printed board, a plurality of spring contacts that project into this insertion opening from a pair of opposite walls surrounding the insertion opening and forming a contact point row along the lengthwise direction of the insertion opening, a pair of latch arms respectively extending and projecting from the housing at both end sides in the lengthwise direction of this insertion opening, elastically deformable towards the outside, and made integral with the housing, and a pair of engagement parts that are formed on these latch arms and engage the printed board on the latch arm by resisting the urging force of the spring contact when the printed board is inserted into the insertion opening and rotated until it is parallel with the latch arms, and wherein the latch arms are reinforced by a metallic reinforcement members that support the latch arms from the outside.
Here, it is preferable that the latch arm and the reinforcing member be integrally formed. In addition, one part of the reinforcing member is exposed where the latch arm contacts the printed board, and can function as a ground electrode for the printed board.